


Beware Exploding Robots

by hoodienanami



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, but you never see the hurt happen just the comfort, don't program robots to self destruct it's a very bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Sometimes people you think don't care actually do care. And sometimes bad situations lead to good outcomes.





	Beware Exploding Robots

“You know, I always knew you wanted to get me out of my clothes.” Maybe this wasn’t the time for ‘witty’ comments, seeing as he was in a large amount of pain. But then again Edward was never known for keeping his comments to himself, no matter the situation.

Batman rolled his eyes, “now’s not the time for that. Please just take your shirt off so I can disinfect the wound.”

“You really are humorless.” Edward said as he pulled off his mostly ruined suit jacket and shirt, cringing slightly in pain at the movement. As much as he really hated letting other people help him he couldn’t say he didn’t appreciate this. After all, this was much better than having to deal with the injury on his own.  

As the warm cloth dabbed disinfectant over the gash in his midsection he couldn’t stop himself from wincing. At least it didn’t hurt as much as pulling the glass out had. This was the last time he ever put a self-destruct option into one of his machines, it hadn’t been worth it at all.

Edward surprisingly didn’t speak as he watched Batman patch up the wound after disinfecting it. Now that he actually thought about it, this was a very kind thing to do for someone who had just blown up a large robot in your face.

When he had been injured he had expected Batman to not care enough to help, but he had been very quickly proven wrong. Batman had rushed over to him, doing his best to pull out the pieces of glass as painlessly as possible and trying to keep Edward calm.

If he was being honest this was all rather confusing.

“As much as I appreciate this gesture, I really can’t figure out why you would bother with this.” Edward pulled his shirt back on as he spoke. He really didn’t like having other people see him shirtless and was happy to finally be able to cover up again. “Haven’t I always been a thorn in your side you’ve been waiting to get rid of?”

“I wasn’t just going to leave you there to bleed out. You don’t deserve that.”

Edward blinked up at the other man. He hadn’t expected that response. It made him feel warm inside for multiple reasons he wasn’t sure he wanted to think about at the current moment.

Before Edward could respond Batman spoke again. “You’re still going to need stitches so I’m going to need to get you out of here now and get you some proper medical care.”

“Yes, I guess you’re right.” Edward stared at the ground, feeling as though the moment had been ruined. “Thank you by the way, for not letting me bleed out or get some kind of infection. Most other people would have just left me there.”

“I wouldn’t do that.”

Then, again before Edward could open his mouth to respond, Batman picked him up off of the floor and began to carry him in his arms to the exit of the abandoned warehouse they were in. If he wasn’t so injured then Edward probably would have protested, but at the current moment this wasn’t so bad. It was actually kind of nice.

It was much better then walking would be that was for sure. Plus, it made him feel warm inside again.  

**Author's Note:**

> Riddlebat is my favorite ship and I'm so happy I finally wrote something for it!


End file.
